Bronze
by MusicLover333
Summary: Set in The Valley of the Shadows, but taken in a new direction. When Ashley ran off to Europe, Spencer had someone to pick up the pieces. Femslash.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

After Clay died, and Ashley left for Europe, I was broken. I mean, first, the brother that was so caring and always seemed to be there for me dies, then the supposed love of my life leaves, right after Aiden professed his love for her. I couldn't take the heartbreak, and since there was no school to worry about, I just partied all the time. Now, I'm not going to give you a sob story about how I got into drugs and alcohol and ruined myself and no one helped and blah blah blah. It didn't happen like that, and I didn't need drugs for sympathy. I mean sure, at the parties I got drunk, I got high, but I wasn't dependant. I only really cared about the mass of people that I got to meet… and sleep with, part of the time.

In the begging of July, at one of the endless parties, I found Kyla, she, however, was dependant on drugs. Coke, mainly, she told me she loved the rush, the feeling in her veins, the false happiness, she said it helped her heal. She offered me some, I was tempted, unbelievably tempted, but instead of forming a bad habit, I took Kyla home. She thankfully hadn't formed an addiction, but as I said, she was dependant. I spent a month with her to help her get clean. Through all of it, though, we fell in love.

We didn't immediately turn into some happy golden couple that saved each other from our every demon, we were more dysfunctional, but we worked. Hell, we didn't even measure up to silver. We were bronze. We spent the rest of the summer partying. We cheated, although the rule we made was either for it to be a threesome or to have some form of approval, and to not let it turn into something more than sex. That way, we wouldn't have to worry about getting jealous. But when the parties were over, it was just us, well, unless we had a date at a club, but beyond that we spent our time talking, getting to really know each other, inside and out. We could tell when the other was depressed, content, pissed off, and we seemed to know just how to treat each other. We had a number of things in common, our love for Kelly Clarkson, for example. And whenever I started to miss Ashley - in Kyla's case, Aiden - and feel miserable, we decided not to judge, we just motivated each other to live another day. We had an amazing sex life, we fought with each other until we felt able to murder, we weren't perfect, but we meshed together so well. Like I said, we were bronze.

Then when Ashley came back, she discovered Kyla and I's slightly fucked up relationship, she was livid, but she stayed calm, and just begged for my forgiveness. Now, I truly was still in love with her, but I had Kyla, and she had fixed the pieces when Ashley wouldn't. I couldn't just drop Kyla, I had grown to love her, and I couldn't predict how stable me and Ashley's relationship could be again. When I refused though, Ashley just tried pushing Aiden to be with Kyla, he was so obsessive and "in love" that he complied, saying he would do anything for Ashley even if it meant he couldn't be with her. I swear he will always be a fucking tool. Kyla, thankfully, had mutual feelings and didn't crawl back to Ape-man, we helped each other be stable, but we didn't tie each other down. We encouraged each other's dreams and helped each other live, and we became too strong to break with our past loves. I also knew that Ashley could live without me, she was strong. As I predicted, Ashley eventually realized that she couldn't break me and Kyla up, and decided to stop hating Kyla, and stay friends with me, which worked out for her in the end, because she fell head over heels for someone new. A girl named Kristen, she bounces off the walls, is always giddy and random, but she is not someone you want to piss off. I still have scars… Anyways, they're a golden couple, complete opposites, and made for each other.

Two years after high school, and everything is going well. We're still friends with Ashley and Kristen, and they are still in that lovey-dovey new couple phase, surprisingly. Kyla and I are starting our individual dreams, still together. We're making our way through with our non-perfection. Like I said, we're bronze.

_The End._

**A/N: Review even if you hated it.**


End file.
